What Kagome Deserves
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Warning! Rape and cursing. Disclaimer! I don't own InuYasha so don't ride my butt about it. Kagome finally gets what she deserves... a good rape in every possible way imaginable. Enjoy What Kagome Deserves!


Okay, I know, I know. I'm too lazy to put this into three chapters so… meh! I'll do it in one! Ha! How'd you like me now! If you don't like het rape then don't read this because that's the only way I'm doing it with Kagome and Naraku! It's What Kagome Deserves! Enjoy…

* * *

**Prologue: _The Start_**

He sat there contemplating on why that girl dressed oddly… not that he minded. He normally had a very nice view of her legs, which he found himself longing to touch those white limbs; however, he wasn't in battle with her and her friends this time. Naraku was in his castle thinking. He called out his trustful incarnation's name to have her appear at his side. He told her to show him Kagome. The girl was at the edge of a wooden well when she yelled 'sit'. His hanyou enemy slammed into the green earth leaving an impression in the ground. Kagome hopped into the dark well. A baby blue light came from the opening before darkening once more.

"What well is that and where is it located, Kanna?"

"The Bone Eater's Well is located in Inuyasha's Forest," her soft voice replied. A sigh came from him in frustration as he dismissed his incarnation. Once she was gone, he stood and disappeared into the night.

_Time lapse…_

The evil hanyou came to the well Kagome went through. He stared down into the darkness, yet saw nothing other than blackness. He heaved a sigh before he flung himself over the edge. As he fell down into the pit, the same blue light engulfed him. It seemed like ages had passed by the time his feet touched solid ground once again. His red eyes looked up to see not a sky filled with stars, but a roof instead.

"What the… When did that get there?" Naraku asked himself before he hauled his ass out of the well. The smell of humans assaulted his highly sensitive nose. When the scent of Kagome came to him, he sniffed the air following it. It led him to a house. He jumped up to a brightly lit room full of pink. "Kagome…" he whispered as he inspected the room. He found no miko. Naraku began to search through her dresser drawers to find a pair of her panties. He sniffed at them shoving his nose to the crotch. He sighed in satisfaction. "Virgin… Such a beautiful scent."

"Kagome?" a woman's voice called out. "I thought you were at the library down the street studying?" Naraku jumped out through the window heading to the 'library'. Whatever that was… He settled himself in brush concealing himself to wait for Kagome. As he waited, his thoughts wondered to what he would do to her once they were away from curious eyes. She left from the library, and he followed her waiting again for his opportunity.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _What Happens_**

Kagome held her books close to her chest so as to not drop one. Her brown eyes were narrowed in the darkness to be able to see any sudden drops in the sidewalk. Her short school skirt billowed gently in the night breeze. The books she held were one's from the public library so that she was able to do a little light reading before bed every night. Her developing hips swayed with each step she took.

A hand slipped around from behind her covering her mouth to silence her screams as she was shoved to the ground roughly. Her hands were yanked behind her back and something secured them together. A blindfold was placed over her eyes before being yanked to her feet again. One hand covered her mouth still as the other held her body against her attacker's. The attacker shoved her forward making them walk. Not long after, Kagome yelped being thrown onto a bed. Her attacker straddled her hips.

"Stop it! That hurts! She screamed feeling nails dig into her skin. Her shirt was shoved upward above her ample breasts. A rock hard shaft was pressed against her womanhood. "No! Stop it!" Kagome struggled against her attacker, as the clasp to her bra was undone. Rough hands fondled her breasts before those hands set to work on yanking her skirt and panties down. She attempted kicking him; however, the man caught her legs, spread them, and tied them to something on either side. Kagome's breathing came out in harsh pants hearing pants being unzipped and slid off a body.

She screamed as something frozen was pressed against her exposed entrance. It slid against her entrance preparing her by making her slick and ready. One of her nipples was pinched between nails as the object was removed and replaced by a mouth. She thrashed as a tongue licked her most private, intimate place. His hands raked his nails down her legs. He moved his mouth away before she felt his cock shove into her body. She screamed arching her back from the sudden pain between her legs.

"Ahh… Virgin body. So beautiful," were the only words he spoke as he began to thrust into her entrance harshly. Kagome continued to scream. She felt blood on her thighs from her entrance because of her first penetration. His hands roughly handled her breasts before his mouth covered one. His teeth bit down onto her nipple and his tongue swirled around it. He gave the same treatment to the other breast as well before he kissed her lips. The man forced his tongue into her mouth. "Pay close attention to me, bitch. You are my property and no one else can claim you. I own you, whore," he spoke once he broke the kiss.

"Please… Stop. It hurts."

"No. I got to finish the job. If I don't cum in you, you might let another bastard in… I have to make sure my little hoe won't want to fuck another man," he cooed in her ear. His thrusts slowed slightly. He thrust once more and released his seed into her body. He unshackled her legs to flip her onto her stomach and yank her up on her knees backwards onto his dick. Kagome screamed as he was buried within her tight ass.

"Why… why are you… in my butt?" she panted.

"I have to take it all from you. Your cunt, your ass… and your mouth. Then I'll let you fuck my ass with a strap-on dick. If you don't, I kill you! Got it?" She nodded her head weakly. One of his hands shoved her shoulders down forcing her face into the pillows. That hand groped her breast. His other hand circled around her body to shove fingers into her womanhood. His cock rammed into her ass hard making her gasp and jerk. Her body bucked forcing him farther into her body. "That's what I want, bitch," he moaned thrusting harder. His balls slapped against her red cheeks of her ass with each thrust. He groaned and released into her ass as well. He yanked out of her. He shoved her onto her back pressing his dick to her lips. "Spread your legs and suck my dick off. Now, whore!" the man demanded.

"Yes, sire." Kagome spread her legs wide as he said and took his rock hard shaft into her mouth. His hips thrusted down into her mouth as she felt his lips against her entrance. His tongue lapped at her thrusting into her body. As he kissed her cunt and fingered her ass, he thrusted his thick cock in and out of her mouth. His tongue followed the motion of his hips making her suck him hard. Her body shook as she reached a climax. He let out a moan as his seed spurt down her throat. Kagome swallowed as much as she could before coughing.

"If you cough it or throw it up, I'm going to make you do it again." He lifted himself off of her. She heard him searching from the rustling sounds of clothes. She gasped. She spread her legs farther. She felt him securing the fake dick to her hips before he lifted her and she rested against the wall. "I'm going to release your hands. No taking the blindfold off or trying to escape. Got it?" She nodded her head slowly before she felt her hands released from the handcuffs. Kagome rubbed her sore wrists before resting them by her hips. She didn't move to grasp the blindfold, to run away, or to remove the fake dick. She did remove her shirt and bra fully before waiting.

He placed a kiss to her neck before climbing back onto the bed. He faced away from her and slowly lowered himself onto the dick at her hips. Once fully seated, he grasped one of her hands and placed it on his cock. Her free hand held onto his hip as she stroked him. He lifted himself and plunged back onto the dick.

"Wouldn't… this be easier doggy style?" she asked. When he began to move to his hands and knees, she followed him to her knees. Kagome still gripped his cock in her hand as she pulled her hips back and then shoved forward. She heard the man groan in pleasure and continued to move her hips to make the dick she wore fuck his ass hard. His back arched making it brush against her breasts. She pressed her torso to his back. Instead of long thrusts, her hips thrusted against his with short jabs into his ass. Her hand yanked his cock roughly until she felt his body convulsing against hers. His seed sprayed the bed. The man underneath Kagome moved away. "Please… Fuck me in my cunt again… I need it."

"You wanted it…" he whispered before he pinned her to the sheets. He removed the dick from her hips.

"May I have the blindfold off now? Please?"

"Since you asked so nicely. Yes." Kagome removed the blindfold, yet kept her eyes shut until that fake dick entered her ass. Her brown eyes snapped open to see a pair of red before he entered her womanhood himself.

"You… have beautiful eyes," she whispered before moaning at how full her body felt. She thrust her hips upward sending him deeper into her passage. "What's your… name?"

"Naraku." The man pulled back and shoved back inside. He continued to move inside her body until an idea struck him. He moved away from her taking the strap-on with him. He left the room and returned with two objects. "They're dildos. Very useful." She nodded in understanding. Naraku inserted one into her ass and turned it on to make it vibrate and heat up. "Put this one in me." He gave her the other and she shoved it into his still tight ass. "Turn it up all the way. I want it shaking my dick." She did so to hear him moan softly. "I can fuck you now with pleasure…" He thrusted back into her entrance. Both moaned from the vibrations and the heat.

"It feels so good!" Kagome cried out. His hands fondled her breasts as he kissed her lips. The man grew tired quickly and just began to hump her body to bring them to another climax. They screamed when they came to their climax. The heat and vibrations increased sending them over the edge once more before falling asleep like that. The dildos in their asses and him still inside of her.

* * *

**Epilogue: _The Aftermath_**

Her brown eyes fluttered open slowly. She shifted her body making the man above her groan. "Naraku… You just… Oh my god. I just fucked and got fucked by my enemy!"

"Calm down… At least I didn't get you pregnant…" he mumbled as he crawled off of her body to lay next to her. "You should be happy…" The hanyou skimmed his claws over her breast and stomach. "My seed didn't reach you to fertilize it."

"You don't know that and that's not exactly what I'm worried about." The look on her face told him everything that needed to be said without being spoken aloud. He kissed her lips gently to reassure her that everything would work out fine in the end. He pulled her body on top of his before she struggled to be free. Naraku released her willingly. Kagome climbed from the bed and suddenly remembered the dildo still in her ass. She yanked it out with a 'pop' tossing it at him. She walked from the room and came back with a robe on.

"Damn, Kagome. You're beautiful," he murmured.

"Oh, shut up. I am not. I have bed head."

"I'll give you head in bed." The look on his face told her he was horny again, yet so did the dick standing at attention between his hips.

"No. I need to get home."

"One quick round? Please?" he whined. Kagome sighed in defeat as she sat on the bed. "Do you want to fuck me? Or me fuck you?"

"I want you in my ass and shoving that dildo into my cunt. How's that?" She leaned back.

"Perfect," he purred. He kissed her lips once removing the robe from her body. She moved to her hands and knees presenting both entrances for him. The dildo was inserted into her cunt before his dick slid into her ass. He pumped the vibrator in and out of her as he thrusted into her ass. He shoved hard and fast making him strike a place inside of her making her scream. Her body bucked. Kagome groped her own breast with her hand shoving her hips backwards onto him. Not long after, he climaxed releasing his seed into her ass as he shoved the dildo roughly into her cunt. His hips stopped moving, but hers continued to thrusted forward shoving that dildo farther.

"Naraku!" she cried out collapsing onto the bed. Her body exhausted, she passed out from the excitement and pleasure.

"Thanks for the fuck, Kagome. I'll see you later. I got to go cause chaos and destruction to your world now," he whispered. Naraku disappeared from the room into the night suddenly.

* * *

NIMAD: First het! Woot! And it scares me… 

**Naraku**: Why would it scare you? You're the one who wrote it!

NIMAD: Because… I'm scared for my life now…

_Kagome_: Why?

NIMAD: Naraku might try to rape me now!-runs off crying-

**Naraku** and _Kagome_:-look at each other- Another round for the money?


End file.
